1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge amount calculating device and a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A fluid ejecting apparatus has been proposed to obtain the total amounts (i.e., an amount of consumption) of the respective colors of ink ejected from nozzles by adding the driving time (the number of ink droplets) of the driving mechanism provided in a print head and a driving power value (i.e., the size of ink droplet). One example of the fluid ejecting apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2005-111707. The system mentioned in the publication JP-A-2005-111707 can obtain the remaining amount of ink by deducting the obtained ink consumption from the ink storage amount stored in an ink cartridge.
It is necessary for the discharge amount calculating device disclosed in the publication JP-A-2005-111707 to design and manufacture a discharge amount calculating device for obtaining a discharge amount of ink suitable for the apparatus, for example, when the apparatus is modified or altered to have a new configuration. However, a discharge amount calculating device is required which can more properly cope with configurations with an discharge amount of ink to be ejected at multiple stages or ink of various kinds, since the design and manufacture of the discharge amount calculating device needs labor power.